


Alone

by Shirohime



Series: Lu and Mikey [4]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: They have judged. His punishment was executed. There was nothing he could do to change it.





	Alone

There is a human saying: 'Whenever it rains, an angel is crying'.

Lucifer remembered that now, grace so broken he felt it pouring out of this very non divine mouth he now possessed.

It wavered out of him in a bizarre knock-off of words and sounds, so primal no human could even begin to understand.

He was soaking wet. His wings sodden with water and blood, hanging limply at his sides as the Morningstar screamed and sobbed, face towards the very same sky that had once been his home.

Over the deafening plitter platter of the rain, his voice was but a distant nuisance.

 

Michael had done this to him.

Michael, the only one. The only one who he had ever let close. The only one he had trusted more than himself.

His brother had not even hesitated, following orders like he was but a machine, eyes screaming all the emotions that never got mirrored by his face.

Lucifer still noticed it; the tightly compressed grace of his twin, hiding from his own. The sadness etched into every single feather of Michael's, even though he tried to hide it, to be impassive. 

Lucifer knew his twin better than himself. He saw the temper conflicting within, saw flames and fire soar behind teal eyes. He recognized his brother had not forsaken him. 

And although that soothed his sanity, it did nothing to make this feeling, this torture, any easier to bare. 

 

His grace was bleeding out.

He was too broken.

The pain he experienced was far far far too much. Lucifer couldn't even think of anything but this agony that settled in his very bones and robbed him of all happiness he ever possessed.

 

Sobbing, he reached for the clouds above him, calling out for his brothers, calling out for someone, anyone, to stop this pain.

His chest surely would burst any second, exploding seeping black particles everywhere instead of healthy red.

Black.

Black like Michael's wings.

The pain ignited again, feeding on every morsel of those memories that once brought only joy and laughter and the feeling of safety.

Lucifer was certain this was how he would perish.

Broken, twisted, on the dirty ground, like a hatchling that had tried to fly too soon and crashed.

Betrayed by his family and left behind.

Abandoned like a broken toy. 

All alone.

All lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I successfully made you feel the pain I felt when I wrote this?


End file.
